Comme autant de bourgeons qui soudain ont fleuri
by Leptitloir
Summary: L'amour ça lui convient, tant qu'il reste à sa place. Inférieur. [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Hey !

Bon, c'est le nano, j'ai pas du tout écrit ce que je devais écrire, et du coup y a du Demitas qui arrive comme ça sans prévenir. Et j'en referai sûrement, même si c'est pas ma priorité du moment. Mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Et faites pas gaffe au titre, j'ai choisi ça au dernier moment parce qu'il en fallait un. EDIT : Et au final je l'ai changé parce que je l'aimais vraiment pas, donc voilà.)

Et comme d'hab, merci à Syln pour la relecture. (D'ailleurs je m'excuse platement si j'ai oublié de retirer certaines de ses annotations. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout vu. On va faire comme si)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme autant de bourgeons qui soudain ont fleuri

 _Au début, ça allait. Ça allait parce qu'il le dépassait, perché sur son piédestal. Il pouvait l'observer de haut, le diable de corbeau. Et ça, ça lui convenait._

La première fois que Van a vu Demyx, il le croisait dans les couloirs de la fac. Premier jour pour lui, deuxième année pour le blondin mal peigné - enfin mal peigné, il pouvait parler Vanitas, sa gueule était pas mieux. Ils avaient leur guitare sur le dos, tous les deux. La même passion rangée dans leur housse. Le même besoin dans leurs entrailles. Pour ça qu'il avait dû lui taper dans l'œil, le rigolo. Et puis il jouait bien. Bien sans plus, juste ce qu'il fallait. A n'en pas douter, il s'entrainait très irrégulièrement. Quand il en avait envie, quoi. Son niveau se maintenait sans décoller. Pas très sérieux.

Le noiraud s'était autorisé à lui parler, un jour qu'il jouait dans le couloir.

"- Yo.

\- Hey !"

Un sourire un peu con mais pas trop mal.

"- T'écoutes depuis longtemps ?

\- Dix minutes.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Ça va."

Dem avait eu cette esquisse amusée au coin des lèvres. Cette expression flémarde et enjouée. Van la connaitrait bientôt par cœur, la manière dont ses traits détendus s'affalaient sur son propre visage, baignant dans l'agréable paresse. Son corps lui même avachi reposait contre le mur, assis à même le sol, le sweat précédemment noué autour de sa taille tombé par terre, comme un oreiller qui venait soutenir ses fesses. Et ses mèches, ce blond sale qui s'échappait de sa crinière dressée, elles reposaient mollement devant ses mirettes.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans son dos, sa trogne penchée entrainant son corps sur son coté droit.

"- Toi aussi tu joues ?"

xoxoxox

Van apprenait depuis tout petit. Et pour lui, tout petit, ça voulait dire six ans. Il avait essayé le piano avant, sans grand succès. Mais la guitare, ça, il aimait. La sensation des cordes contre la peau tendre de la pulpe, ces longs fils épais qui chantaient sous ses ongles, ça l'avait convaincu. Alors il avait appris à jouer. La patience, il en avait bouffé. Des nuits, des nuits sans sommeil à répéter les mêmes accords, à jouer encore et encore des airs qui lui semblaient déjà connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Des efforts, voilà ce que le garçon imbu était prêt à offrir à la musique. De véritables efforts, durs, insoutenables, harassants.

Parce que rien, sur cette terre, ne valait la fierté qui le traversait quand il savait enfin jouer ces airs qui lui apportaient l'admiration des autres. Se savoir capable de ces prouesses. Grisant, vraiment, comme sensation.

xoxoxox

Dem lui avait demandé de jouer, alors Van s'était assis à même le sol. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour lui en mettre plein la vue, sa maitrise se sentait dès les premières notes. Aussi concentré qu'il était, son visage n'en paraissait pas moins détendu, absorbé. Serein. Il était là, le secret. Jouer comme si c'était facile, comme s'il n'y avait pas passé des heures, des jours à le réviser ce putain de morceau. Agiter ses mains dans un mouvement faussement habile et naturelle. Donner l'illusion d'une aisance souple, quand il ne pensait plus qu'aux cordes, qu'aux sons, qu'à la sensation rêche contre ses doigts qui se déplaçaient sur l'instrument.

Il aimait jouer. Entendre la mélodie qui s'élevait. Sentir sur lui les yeux étonnés de ce nouveau camarade.

"- Wow, joli ! T'en fais depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que je suis petit.

\- C'était balèze ! T'arrêtes pas, surtout !

\- C'est pas prévu."

S'arrêter ? Jamais. C'était toute sa vie, cet instrument. Les mots qui ne passaient pas ses lèvres, ils les laissaient sur les cordes, dispersés dans un langage universel que tous pouvaient comprendre. S'arrêter, quelle idée.

xoxoxox

Il avait bien fini par embrasser Dem, un jour. C'était sous l'un des préaux qui protégeaient les couloirs de la fac, en extérieur. Il faisait beau, vraiment chaud pour une fin de février. Le printemps ne s'était pas encore pointé, mais Dem se baladait quand même en tee-shirt l'air de rien, comme si c'était normal et que Van ne se les pelait pas sévère.

"- T'avais pas cours de trad', toi ?

\- J'y vais plus depuis le semestre dernier."

C'est vrai, Van n'allait pas souvent en cours. Pas besoin. La fac, c'était surtout pour passer le temps, trainer un peu avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. De la musique, évidemment. Mais il était pas con, le noiraud. Il les avait vus, les gens qui se cassaient la gueule en croyant toucher les étoiles dès leurs premiers pas dans le monde impitoyable de la musique. Et ceux qui passaient leur vie à balancer des vidéos minables sur internet. Lui, il y arriverait. Seulement, ça lui prendrait du temps. Et de la patience, aussi, comme quand il avait appris. La teigne était douée et il en avait conscience. Ce talent, il l'avait gagné à la sueur de son front. Ça n'était pas tout, la passion, il fallait aussi la nourrir. Propager les flammèches jusqu'à l'incendie.

Maintenant, restait à rentabiliser tout ça. Sûrement qu'il n'échapperait pas aux petits boulots alimentaires, mais il ferait avec. Il était prêt à tout.

"- D'ailleurs, tu voulais me faire écouter un truc."

Van sourit, discrètement. Il avait des choses à lui dire, et il aimait parler avec sa guitare.

"- Yep. Assieds-toi."

Ils se posèrent là, calmement. L'instrument entre les mains, c'était _In your room_ de Depeche Mode que le corbeau avait choisi. Ses yeux d'or luisant, cachés sous un rideau de charbon, scrutaient discrètement son vis à vis alors que les premiers accords glissaient sous ses doigts. Et puis la musique, vraiment. Et sa voix. Ça n'était pas facile de chanter et jouer en même temps, ça aussi il avait dû l'apprendre. Mais il avait une belle voix - là, pour le coup, c'était inné - et ç'aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Il n'oublierait jamais le regard que Demyx posait sur lui, affamé, alors que les dernières notes s'étaient éteintes. Il avait relevé la tête dans un geste languissant, daignant enfin lui accorder de l'attention. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Un plein sentiment de satisfaction, et quelque chose sous sa peau qui frissonnait intensément.

xoxoxox

Des premiers jours heureux. Ils s'embrassaient, s'envoyaient en l'air dans l'appart du noiraud - le coloc de Dem, Axel, n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de profiter auditivement de leurs soirées. Ils se voyaient souvent, puis ne se voyaient plus parce qu'ils partaient rejoindre leur famille en vacances. Puis se retrouvaient, se montraient ce qu'ils avaient appris entre temps, chacun impatient de la réaction de l'autre. Ils jouaient à deux. S'entrainaient sur le même morceau, pour voir tout ce que l'autre saurait y insuffler. Sortaient la nuit, marchaient le long des quais. Partaient se faire un MacDo pour le plaisir du gras obscène sur leurs papilles. S'embrassaient encore. Essayaient de le faire silencieusement pendant qu'Axel bossait à coté, parce que c'était l'été, que Van n'avait plus l'appart et qu'il passait les deux premières semaines d'août chez son mec.

Il aimait cette dynamique. Et Dem, aussi. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, tout en étant radicalement différent de sa personne. Un faux miroir tordu.

xoxoxox

"- Pas comme ça."

Encore une fois, Dem reposait sa guitare sous l'ordre du teigneux qui se tenait en face. Vanitas répéta sa démonstration, impeccable, avant de lui intimer quelques judicieux conseils. L'autre reprit, consciencieux. Concentré. Parfois, le noiraud s'étonnait de ces efforts que le paresseux fournissait avec lui. De jour en jour, il notait les progrès qui fleurissaient sur ses cordes, des bourgeons qui peinaient à éclore, mais qui se multipliaient encore et toujours.

Il aurait dû être heureux, sûrement.

"- Je t'aime."

Dem lâchait ça simplement en jouant. Un regard bref pour accompagner ses mots, et il s'appliquait à nouveau sur sa guitare.

Le noiraud resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

xoxoxox

Des compliments, des compliments, encore des compliments. Ces sourires sur leurs lèvres, et la moue timide de Dem, d'abord gêné, puis la confiance qui grimpait. Il avait un petit air de rockeur quand l'assurance le gagnait et qu'il se la pétait raisonnablement. C'était dans ses gestes aussi, comment il penchait la tête en regardant les gens, le feuillage de ses yeux qu'on aurait presque entendu bruisser derrière ses mèches éparses. Cet éclat défiant, et son final languissant. Il retournait s'affaler sur le canapé, l'air de rien.

Au début Van s'en moquait, des regards dégoulinant d'admiration. Rien à foutre et puis les minettes, elles piaillaient pour trois pauvres accords basiques. Mais le guitariste progressait, il l'avait vu. Ses mains plus habiles, sa voix maitrisée, l'assurance qui s'emparait de lui quand enfin la musique les enveloppait, glissait tout autour d'eux pour emplir la pièce. Et il sonnait juste. Juste partout. La voix, les cordes, les émotions. Le jeu aussi, puisque le personnage comptait tant que la performance. Des milliers de fleurs sous ses yeux.

Van serrait les poings chaque fois. Et chaque fois, il sentait poindre en lui cette chose atroce, dévorante, ce petit monstre bien nourri qui prenait toute la place.

"- Je t'aime." Il répondait à Dem le soir, dans leur chambre, quand il l'embrassait voracement.

xoxoxox

Encore il jouait. Tant pis pour les 3h 45 du réveil, il jouait. En oubliant les exams du lendemain, il jouait. Et les cadeaux de Noël, il les ferait plus tard puisqu'il jouait. Le repas, une autre fois, il jouait. La fatigue il s'en foutait, il jouait. Et la faim aussi, tant qu'il jouait. Le linge attendrait, il jouait. Le sang sur ses doigts, il jouait. Inlassablement, il jouait. Jusqu'à l'épuisement, il jouait. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil retrouve ses couleurs, dehors, il jouait. Et le soir en rentrant et puis demain, et le surlendemain, tellement d'efforts encore et encore. Il jouait. Il y mettait toute son âme, et il jouait. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

Et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer devant.

xoxoxox

"- C'est tout ?"

Surpris, le garçon flegmatique redressa la tête, oubliant quelques secondes l'instrument entre ses doigts. Il cherchait le regard de son compagnon, les deux billes jaunes qui roulaient furieusement sur son visage, mais qu'il ne pouvait deviner si coléreuses, puisque Vanitas lui tournait le dos.

 _Voleur._

"- Ça fait un moment que je bosse dessus. J'suis pas trop habitué à faire des trucs originaux, mais j'me suis dit qu'je pourrais tenter pour une fois, et puis j'veux pas passer ma vie à jouer la musique des autres, tu vo-

\- Bah va falloir faire mieux. La musique des autres, au moins, elle a du niveau. C'est pas des comptines pour chiard de trois piges."

Du silence. Les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose de douloureux dans l'expression, mais Van ne pouvait pas voir non plus. Il fixait le miroir face à lui, ajustant furieusement ces putains de cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Qui lui avait foutu une mèche pareil en plein milieu de sa trogne ?

 _Voleur._

"- C'est un premier essaie.

\- J'avais remarqué."

Et il ne devait pas dire ça, il le sentait , il le savait. Des encouragements dans sa tête, il y en avait, mais toute la bile qui stagnait dans son ventre attendait impatiemment et elle sortait dès qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, avide d'air pur et d'acides paroles. Et ça se déversait, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il serrait la mâchoire aussi. Les dents, si fort, il se demandait quand-est ce qu'elles allaient péter.

 _Voleur._

"- Va falloir te bouger le cul si tu veux pas crever les oreilles de ton auditoire. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux."

Plus il essayait de se contenir, plus ça sortait. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Il voulait juste hurler, parfois. Hurler.

 _Voleur_.

xoxoxox

Il y avait sûrement eu de l'amour à un moment, entre eux. Un temps où la main de Dem, il la serrait dans les couloirs, sous les tables et sur les draps. Mais là, tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était d'un contact brutal entre sa main ferme et la joue tendre du type qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Un clap retentissant et un glapissement de douleur dans sa bouche, celle qui s'était tant de fois retrouvée entre ses jambes. Sa peau rougie, son visage décalé sous le coup, choqué, il y pensait si fort. Il la sentait, la souffrance dans ses yeux. La déception qu'il cachait tant bien que mal derrière un sourire fade quand Van le fixait durement, insensible.

"- Tant mieux pour toi."

Bravo qu'il aurait dû lui dire, en apprenant qu'une maison de disque l'avait contacté. De la fierté dans le regard, de la tendresse, tout ça Demyx l'aurait trouvé chez un autre. De l'étonnement à la limite. Mais de la haine, il n'y avait que Vanitas pour la lui cracher à la gueule. Une haine profonde et viscérale qui lui broyait les tripes si fort ...

Le blondin la sentait sans un mot. Les yeux jaunes pleins de dégouts posés sur lui, ça lui suffisait. Et le temps qui s'étirait, si long. Son injuste punition semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

Et Van sentait comme il lui faisait mal. Ça ne le soulageait même pas.

"- Tu peux dégager, maintenant.

\- Van-

\- J'suis occupé, là. On parlera plus tard. Tu m'gênes."

La gratuité du mépris qu'il lui balançait, et tout ça sans un remord. Son visage plein d'une colère froide, un joli tableau. C'était quand même beau, un orgueil blessé. Affreusement beau.

Concentré sur sa guitare, le noiraud savait pourtant que les yeux du rockeur s'humidifiaient. Il sentait tout le mal qu'il lui faisait, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Chaque fois qu'il l'ignorait come ça, qu'il le jetait. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être meilleur que lui. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits ! Parce que Dem n'imaginait pas, ne pouvait pas même entrevoir l'espace d'un instant la passion qui consumait Van chaque fois qu'il attrapait son instrument. C'était impossible personne ne pouvait comprendre ça, ce besoin religieux, affamé, comment la musique dirigeait sa vie et qu'il n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde. Il aurait voulu être le meilleur, le plus grand parmi les grands. Tout sacrifier, chaque seconde de son existence, pourvu qu'il puisse sentir les cordes frissonner quand il les grattait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qu'il n'avait pas déjà donné, pour parfaire encore ce talent qu'il nourrissait copieusement. Il lui fallait de plus grands feux encore, pour combler un besoin qui jamais ne le serait.

Et puis après la joue, des coups. Des coups dans son ventre, sur ses jambes, sa putain de petite trogne détachée. L'entendre s'étrangler, gémir pitoyablement, supplier. _Inférieur_.

"- D'accord."

Il se leva sans rien ajouter, sans prendre le risque de laisser sa voix se briser. Toujours ce sourire forcé sur sa bouche. Et dans le ventre de Van, toujours ce monstre de jalousie qui lui volait ses nuits. Des idées morbides, odieuses, qu'il caressait pour se rassurer, pour mieux les embrasser.

Et si l'autre se blessait les poignets, et s'il lui arrachait ce don, précieux don, s'il muselait à jamais ces foutues mains qui avaient glissé le long de son dos, mais non ! Non, ça ne changerait rien ! Il pourrait faire taire le talent du musicien, mais jamais l'effacer. Handicapé, Demyx n'en deviendrait pas moins bon, il serait simplement incapable de le montrer. Il ne pourrait jamais lui prendre ça. Il ne pourrait jamais le dépasser.

Et si ça n'était pas lui, le meilleur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

* * *

Je m'engage solennellement a faire du Demitas joyeux. Un jour. Pour rattraper ça. D'ici le siècle prochain, on va dire.


End file.
